Of Angels and Demons
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: Angel and Kyd Wykkyd were very different, yet they are similar. Follow their stories from friends to best friends to boyfriend and girlfriends, all their times at the HIVE, right here. I need to work on my summaries. Multichaptered Drabbles. Some gore and a little language later in chapter two and beyond.
1. First Day

**(Hey people! I just can't leave Angel and Kyd Wykkyd alone. Seriously. I tried, I really did, but this story was just yelling "Write me! Write me!" So I'm writing it. **

**Anyways, this will be mostly a drabble kind of thing. No continuous plot or anything really besides the Angel and Kyd's friendship and eventual romance. I'm basically using this for any stray ideas I have. This will also work with my previous one shots for the cutest HIVE couple, but you don't have to read those to understand. It will only tell you my versions of their past, and if you are a bit… squeamish then you might not like some parts, I wouldn't know really, it looks like minor gore to me but I like gore so… yeah. **

_**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I know I always forget this, but what do you expect? You really think I own Teen Titans if I'm writing fanfiction? If I owned Teen Titans, the Red X/Starfire/Robin triangle would be major, along with the Angel/Kyd Wykkyd/Raven/Beastboy square, Cyborg would get Bumble Bee or Sarah Simms (although he met her in Teen Titans Go! didn't he?) blondes (Terra, Kitten, etc.) wouldn't be traitors or prissy rich girls or whatever, and a bunch of other things I support would be real. Considering that was a big list, I DO NOT OWN.**_

**Hope you like the story.)**

It was Angel's first day of actual classes at HIVE Academy, and to be honest, she was scared out of her mind. Angel was in a school that was supposed to teach kids to be super villains. Angel didn't feel super. All she had done was kill her step father… and a few people on the streets… and steal… and a few other things… but she was positive she was no super villain. Kyd Wykkyd, the boy she met her first time at the HIVE, was excited. He wanted to make it big, make a name for himself, get rich. Angel thought it was a wonderful dream but, to her dismay, all she had were wings and weird eyes. She wasn't nearly as special as some of the other kids. One girl caused waves of bad luck, an alien boy changed size, and a very small kid was a complete genius! She stepped into her first class, Explosives101, and quickly found an empty seat. Sadly all the ones in the back were taken, but the kids occupying the seats looked particularly vicious. Of course there was Kyd, smirking and talking to a boy with a strange helmet by using his note pad. He had said earlier that he had a surprise for her but he was still working on it.

Angel sighed. Kyd Wykkyd had been acting different around all the other kids, all cocky and arrogant. When he was just around her he was nice, but around everyone else, he was just convinced he had to be the best. He was already "saying" obscene things and being so full of himself. It didn't help that he had all kinds of tricks up his sleeve. The HIVE gave him a cape with razor edges just to make him more deadly than he already was. Angel's costume was more simple, not even a real costume really. Her clothes were Kevlar lined and that was it. Angel slumped down a little more in her seat. Kyd was her only good friend she had made in the week she was here so far and he wasn't even acknowledging her existence, only snickering about some vulgar joke she wished she didn't hear. That was another thing about HIVE, classes were based on skill level instead of age, and some of the kids were much older. Angel was only ten and she had to deal with everything.

The teacher, a woman who was most likely a retired minor villain, started talking. Angel paid attention as much as she could. Kyd and his friends didn't even bother acting like they were. The teacher got mad a couple times and yelled at him, but Kyd would just smirk and write a sarcastic comment. Angel would roll her eyes each time and try to ignore him once again as he told his new friends exaggerated stories of all the people he's killed and all the places he's robbed. They treated him like a superstar. Angel finally couldn't ignore him and realized something. Kyd was talking. His voice echoed and seemed out of place, but it was there in her mind. She looked at him and realized his mouth wasn't moving. Her jaw dropped open. Kyd Wykkyd winked at her before continuing his story.

"_And so I slit the guy's throat and ran off with the money." _Kyd Wykkyd projected through their minds. His friends murmured their praise, further feeding the demon's ego. Angel finally managed to close her mouth and turn back to the front.

"I liked it better when he was completely mute…" The teacher mumbled.

"_Would you like to experience being mute yourself? Because I would be happy to help." _Kyd projected threateningly. The teacher quickly shook her head and transformed into a mouse. Kyd smirked. _"Class dismissed." _He teleported off with a dramatic swish of his cloak. Angel felt a hand on her shoulder and the room faded out. She appeared right outside the door of her next class in an empty hallway, or mostly empty. Kyd Wykkyd stood in front of her, hand on her shoulder.

"_So… how did you like the surprise?" _He said, back to who he always was when no one else was around. _"I worked really hard on it to figure out how it worked…" _Angel smiled.

"Considering you got us out of class with Ms. Rodante, I think it's pretty cool." She said. Kyd smiled and finally met her eyes.

"_Thanks, half the time I was doing it in there I was wondering if I wasn't getting the message through and they were just laughing at me."_ He said. Angel shook her head. This was Elliot, the one she had met the first day, not Kyd Wykkyd, the arrogant boy he tended to become.

"You did great, they love you." She said. Elliot blushed and hugged her before disappearing with a smile on his face. Angel would always be there, he had only really been trying to impress her the whole time. Mammoth said girls liked cool guys.

Maybe… Maybe he had a chance after all.

**(Yes, I just did that. I wrote a fluffy little kid crush. I need to go write some horror or something to balance it out. Anyways, hope you liked it! This will be a multi-chaptered fanfiction (shocking since I am addicted to writing oneshots…) so there will be more to come, and eventually I will get up to the point where they are old enough for a real relationship. So whether you liked it, hated it, or felt nothing at all, tell me! I love to hear your thoughts :)**

**Fatalities is now offline… ish…)**


	2. The Bully

**(Hello my fellow humans, aliens, metas, half koala bears, whatever you are, I am back with a new drabble-ish thingy. I'm hoping to update once a week, so let's see how it goes. I wrote this a week ago so that I would have something to post now since I only have time to write this authors note at the moment. I WILL NO LONGER BE AN UNRELIABLE PERSON! Maybe. Eh. A "thank you" note section will be at the end for those who reviewed or favorite or followed. Or just read. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own. I however, do own a few assassination plans that I might just have to use one day. I'm sorry, but I am not a big fan of stupid, popularity obsessed, idiotic, egotistical people. Ignore the fact that I can be a little arrogant at times to. Or a lot arrogant. All the time. Wait, this was supposed to be a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN.**

**This chapter is dark. And Kyd is once again overreacting (once again if you read my back story for him.))**

Kyd Wykkyd was very upset. Very upset indeed. Why was he upset? Because someone picked on him. Sure, he had dealt with that all the time before, the difference was, Kyd was almost becoming cool! He had almost been popular with everyone! Almost won their respect! Then that stupid bully comes and tears him down… and all his friends laugh. He, in short, was embarrassed. And he sported a few nasty bruises to remind him of it.

Of course, he could have stopped those bruises, teleported away when there were only verbal insults, but then he would look like a chicken in front of everyone! No, Kyd couldn't have teleported away. But he could have stopped himself from throwing the first punch at the more experienced villain-in-training. After that, Kyd got his butt handed to him in five seconds. He laid there on the ground with the bully's foot triumphantly standing on his chest while getting more insults and taunts spewed at him from all directions. It got much worse after that of course, but if he thought about the next moments he would most likely murder the whole school.

But now, Kyd Wykkyd, still in uniform, just sat on his bed in the room he shared with a kid that wore a funny helmet named See-More, who was also taunting him on getting beaten up. And Kyd finally had enough.

"_Shut the hell up! I am tired of your jabs, I'm tired of their insults, I'm tired of it! Leave me alone!" _He screamed into the boy's mind.

"Woah, Kyd, I was only playing around. No need to take offense." See-More said easily. Kyd Wykkyd sent a scarlet glare at him before getting up and making a large slice in the wall with his cape before teleporting out.

"_Tell the others, that next time, that will be them." _Kyd projected. See-More looked at the empty room, the deep mark in the wall, and listened to the echo of the threatening words.

"Oops."

_**-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-**_

Kyd Wykkyd appeared in the hallway outside a dorm room that belonged to the kid who had given him trouble. Using his razor cape, he cut the door into many pieces and kicked it in. He was sleeping. Of course, at this time of night, Kyd was surprised See-More had still been awake. The boy's eyes slowly opened, while he hadn't heard the door be mangled, his power had let him sense Kyd Wykkyd's presence. He saw Kyd's glowing crimson eyes glaring at him before anything else, due to the dark.

"What… What are you doing here?" He said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a big yawn before stumbling out of bed. "Come back for more?" Kyd walked closer and the bully saw the glint of his sharp edged cape.

"_Not at all. I simply could not rest with unfinished business." _Kyd Wykkyd projected.

"Guess I'm going to have to kick your ass again and teach you a lesson. Or did you bring your little girlfriend for backup again? I beat her too so it doesn't matter." Kyd snarled and lunged at him, causing the older boy to stumble back onto his bed to avoid getting cut open. He didn't stay dazed for long. He conjured a mental force field around himself to block Kyd's next attacks. Kyd Wykkyd just kept slashing at the invisible shield until it fell and the older boy punched him in between one of Kyd's attacks, causing him to fly back into the wall. Upon impact he crashed down to the floor and tried to keep back tears.

"I should have slit your throat again, reminded you your place." He ran over to Kyd and sent a kick to the demon's face, smashing him into the wall again. He tore off an edge of Kyd's cape while the smaller boy was still dazed and smiled viciously. "Better late than never I suppose." He took the razor edge of the piece of fabric and cut through the fabric that covered Kyd's neck before seeing the dark scar that still hadn't disappeared since before a year ago, when the demon had first come to the HIVE. The older boy's sneer widened as he pushed the bladed cloth closer to the wound. Kyd Wykkyd's eyes slowly reopened, dazed until they saw the sharp edge near his throat. He felt it start to press in before he grabbed the half of the cape that wasn't tattered and made a slice in the bully's chest. The boy howled in pain, dropping his piece of Kyd's cape before clutching his wound. Kyd got up, the feeling of blood running out of his neck was a familiar thing, something he experienced over and over in nightmares. At least this time it was only a small cut, not deep enough to be worried about. He walked over to the other boy and stomped on his wounded chest, breaking bones in the hands that covered it. Another howl of pain. Kyd smiled… until he heard a voice.

"Elliot?" Angel whispered. She had woken up after hearing the cries coming from the room below her dorm room. To her surprise, the cries belonged to the boy who had tormented Kyd and hurt both of them earlier that day, and Kyd Wykkyd had once again pushed down Elliot and came out to play. Yes, she sometimes referred to Kyd and Elliot as different people, even though they were just two sides of one demon boy. Kyd Wykkyd pulled his foot off the boy on the floor and turned to Angel, seeing her scared golden eyes.

"_I… I just…" _He stumbled. Angel walked over to him and looked at the cut on his throat. She tore a strip of cloth off her long nightdress and pulled off Kyd's hood before tying the fabric around his wound. She then turned to the boy on the floor. She knelt down and picked up his hands, seeing that the bones were shattered. She noticed the gash on his chest too, and those seemed to be the only injuries.

"He'll live." She mumbled before getting up and turning back to Kyd Wykkyd. He stared sadly at her, feeling her disappointment.

"_He hurt you." _He projected. Angel's condescension ceased and she hugged Elliot. He hugged back.

"Yes, he did, but that doesn't mean you go and get into trouble. You could have gotten really hurt Elliot." Angel pulled away. "Let's go get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow. They'll find him in the morning." The older boy moaned in pain as to protest Angel and Kyd leaving him there. They walked out through the mangled door and were about to part ways.

"_Um… Angel? I… thanks. For stopping me." _Elliot said. Angel smiled at him.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it? Stopping the other from murdering someone?" She said. Elliot smiled back at her and shook his head.

"_Goodnight Angela." _He teleported into his room as she started to walk away. He slipped out of his uniform and finally tried to get some sleep for that first time that night.

And there were no nightmares.

**(REMEMBER, you are supposed to think that Kyd overreacts to this stuff. You are supposed to feel a bit of pity in the beginning, but you aren't supposed to think his actions are always justified. I plan on making him that lovable little demon boy who kills everyone who rubs him the wrong way. I also plan on making Angel one of the few things that can stop him. Why? Because she balances him out, if you ask me, and therefore neutralizes these situations and influences to not kill another person at the moment. Consider Angel that villain with some morals (yes, morals that she broke, but still morals.**

* * *

**Onto the "Thank you" section:**

**Thanks to chinosarah for being awesome as usual and reviewing/following/favoriting/all that stuff. **

**Thanks to MoonBeingRuler for favoriting, it means a lot. Although you will probably miss this chapter since most people stopped following my stories because I like oneshots XD**

**Thanks to MoontyBoosh for favoriting, again, it really makes me happy to know someone liked it enough to favorite.**

* * *

_**MAYBE IMPORTANT! Okay, so… chinosarah has a story for Chronicles of Narnia that is very good. I wrote the gore (basically the stuff that might make weak-hearted people go :'O) for the second chapter. Her story is rated M for gore at the moment (although I believe you can never have too much gore) but don't let it make you not want to read it. IF YOU LIKE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA, READ HER STORY. It is her first posted "actual" story and I believe it is very good. So please, if you like that fandom, are okay with character death, and like my gore, (or even if you don't), just go read it. She could use some support, after all, seeing that people like your story just makes you all warm and fuzzy on the inside, so pass it on! Thank you for listening, and I read the Chronicles of Narnia in second grade so I don't remember anything, therefore, if any descriptions are wrong, blame me and tell her she is awesome. Because she is.**_

_**The link didnt work, so I shall just tell you to either:**_

_**search her penname "chinosarah" **_

_**or...**_

_**the story is called "Lipstick, Nylons, and Bodies"**_

_**Check it out if you have a few minutes please... **_

* * *

**Fatalities, out.)**


	3. Disappointment

**(Hello my fellow fanfiction writers/readers, I am back with another drabble thingy! Not that anyone really cares. Anyways, the last chapter was set a year after the first, I felt I should say that because I reread it, saw the kind of hint-ish line that might give someone the idea, and said "If I weren't the psychopathic fangirl that I am, would I get that hint?" And I replied "No, I would not have… And I need to stop talking to myself…" So yeah. I'm also thinking about updating twice a week now, especially since this was so short. I also got anxious typing everything up early and not posting it. Anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: No, sadly I still don't own Teen Titans… Or do I? MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Set two years after they get to the HIVE, Okay? So… read…)**

Angel sat on the floor of her bathroom as silent tears leaked out. Her roommate had been worried to find Angel had locked herself inside, but had given up on trying to get her out after a minute. She didn't care enough to waste more energy, as Angel thought. She wasn't worth the worry. A few more tears gushed out. _"Why would they care? All I am is some weird girl who murdered her step father… I don't belong here…" _Angel hugged her knees to her chest. _"I'm as horrible at being bad as I am at being good…" _All this because she messed up her first heist. The heist she had been training to be in for two years. It was supposed to be a really big one too, the Headmistress was counting on them to bring her back the vital item for her newest scheme. And Angel had messed it up. _"I mess up everything. I messed up my mom's life, my father died trying to protect me! I am a failure… And everyone hates me now. Headmistress will probably kick me out and then I'll have nowhere to go." _ Angel didn't want to remember how every single student and teacher had berated and insulted her for tripping the alarm, how they had told her she wasn't good enough, how she should have been more careful. _"I didn't mean to…" _She had finally had enough when she ran to her dorm room and locked herself in the bathroom, the only place the school had dead bolted so it couldn't be picked. Apparently it was for if anyone needed to hide from a hostile takeover. There was no hostile takeover at the moment, but it was useful. Angel found that she just wanted to curl up and disappear. _"Elliot can disappear. I bet even he's mad I got half of the students on the team in jail." _Angel didn't bother thinking about how Kyd Wykkyd had teleported her out before she could get caught. She heard the outside door open and slam closed. Her roommate must have left their dorm. Angel made up her mind.

"I'm getting out of here before I ruin anything else." She whispered. She unlocked the bathroom door and started packing the few things she had into a small bag. The tears still ran freely as she prepared to try and sneak out of the HIVE, not an easy task. She finally thought she had it figured out when she heard someone talking outside her door.

"She's right in here." The door was opened, and someone Angel wasn't really hoping to see rushed in. Kyd Wykkyd saw her blotchy, tear stained face and the bag, and came to one conclusion.

"_You better have a good explanation for wanting to run away without a goodbye." _He projected. Angel stared at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"Everyone hates me." She said. Kyd teleported right in front of her and lifted her chin.

"_Nobody could ever hate you, Angel. Why would I have gotten you out of there if I hated you? It was a rookie mistake. If you hadn't made it, someone else would have." _He said.

"But everyone was so mean…"

"_Everyone here is a villain in training. We're taught to be mean. Besides…" _He looked around as if someone would be watching. _"The ones who threw the worst insults are going to be in the infirmary for a couple weeks. They will have plenty of time to get over it."_ Kyd gave her a crooked grin that probably would have scared most. Angel smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Elliot." She said. Elliot hugged back and the smile grew a little more. Angel knew he may have been slightly psychopathic at times but… he had his moments.

**(I know it's short, but I like it. And for once, it isn't Kyd who's overreacting (besides maybe attacking the people who were mean to Angel…) Angel wanting to disappear? Understandable. Angel running away? A little bit of an overkill. I guess I just like things dramatic.**

**Thanks to chinosarah for reviewing.**

**Like Sue parodies? Like Young Justice? Check out chinosarah's and my co-authored Mary Sue parody! It's under her account if you want to see it.**

**Yes, _shameless self advertisement_. I like advertising. It only takes up five seconds to read it and say "Hell no! I'm not listening to this chick!"**

**Fatalities has left the building… computer… word document… Bye!)**


	4. Jealousy

**(Hey peeps, what's up? I have no clue where this is going to end up so… yeah. "Thank you" section will be at the back AN. Have fun. This might turn dark, or it could be light. Who knows. I'm in a relatively good mood, and due to the fact that I am a moody teenage girl and completely ruled by my emotions, that basically decides what I write. Then again, I'm insane and my good moods tend to end up a bad idea. I guess we'll see where this goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own.**

**Set around the same time as the last one. Hope you like it.)**

"Don't be stupid, Kyd, she's totally into you. Any other guy would jump at the chance." See-More said to him.

"_I don't like her that way. Besides, she is just being nice." _Kyd Wykkyd said. He pulled his hood up and grabbed his school books and binder. See-More finished grabbing his stuff and they started walking over to their first period.

"You're an idiot. We're villains. We don't do "nice" without other motives." He said.

"_Then what are your motives for being my friend?" _Kyd asked.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to. And minions. I have to gather minions."**(1)** See-More said. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head.

"_I need new friends." _**(2)**He said. See-More rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, ask her out. Now. Before I do. I'd kill to have this chance. In fact…" See-More trailed off. Kyd silently squeaked (in a _completely _manly way, rest assured) and teleported away as a laser beam came at him. "Damn. So close."

Kyd Wykkyd appeared in his class and went to sit down. He supposed that was inevitable with friends that went to the HIVE with him. He just hoped he didn't get fried over a girl. See-More and the rest of the students ran in seconds before the bell rung. Apparently there had been a fight that he had missed and everyone was willing to almost be late to see it. The rest of the period was filled with excited chatter about said fight, apparently someone went behind their best friend's back and dated their best friend's girlfriend. Kyd personally didn't see why the two guys were fighting when the girl was the one who went behind her boyfriend's back. He guessed the guys both still liked her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur with See-More pestering him and teachers blabbing on about things he already knew until lunch time. Kyd hurried to an empty table at the back, hoping to escape the irritation caused by the guys not shutting up about a girl who apparently liked him.

A girl who had just sat next to him.

"Hey, Kyd. What's up?" She gave a smile that said there was definitely something more than friendly going through her mind. He ignored it.

"_Hey Jinx. _**(3)**_ Nothing much, you?"_ Kyd asked.

"Nothing really. Kind of bored actually…" The witch assumed an exhausted stance that seemed a little forced. "Speaking of boredom, you have anything going Friday?" Kyd raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"_I don't believe so. I'll most likely just study for next Monday's test." _Jinx sighed.

"You're hopeless." She kissed him, shocking Kyd Wykkyd quite a bit and earning a few almost discrete cheers from his friends at another table. Of course, that's always when the person you want least to see the moment walks right in. Angel and one of her friends walked into the cafeteria and looked towards the people of interest. Angel stopped smiling and ran out as fast as she could, her friend following worriedly behind.

Jinx finally stopped when she heard the running. "Sorry 'bout that, Kyd, been trying to get back at her. This was the only way I could think of. Hope I didn't lead you on or anything." Jinx walked back to her table.

"_Angel…" _Kyd got up and ran out, not even bothering to teleport in such a confused state. He'd probably end up in Iowa from his lack of concentration.

. . .

"_Angel!" _Kyd Wykkyd yelled, running down the halls towards her dorm room. He knocked on the door loudly and Angel's friend and roommate opened the door. She scowled and tried to shut it again, but Kyd stuck his arm in the way. _"Let me talk to her."_ Her roommate glared a little more but opened the door and walked out, leaving him with her. Kyd saw a lump smothered in blankets on Angel's bed. He walked over to her and sat on her bed. _"Angel… let me explain…"_ The lump didn't bother responding. _"I don't like Jinx. I never have, I never will. She was just trying to get me to like her to hurt you apparently."_ The lump shifted and Angel's head peeked out from under the blanket.

"You… you don't like her?" Angel asked.

"_Of course not. I wouldn't like a girl you hated. You're my best friend." _ Kyd said. Angel crawled out from under the blankets and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kyd just smiled and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"_For what?"_

"For not trusting you to be smart and realize how much of a jerk Jinx is." Kyd smirked.

"_I'm not an idiot, Angel." _He said.

"Look at this, you're being nice and you haven't killed or seriously injured anyone today." Angel said. Kyd gasped in mock hurt.

"_Me? Hurt someone? How could you _ever_ accuse me of such a thing?" _He said. Angel giggled.

"Oh shut up."

**(Yeah, I like where that went. I like Jinx, but whenever I write her it seems I just make her a jerk.**

**(1) Yes, this is almost a direct quote from something I have said. Paraphrased, but same idea. Hi to my henchman out there!**

**(2) Another thing that has been said by me and my friends. Our phrases slip into my writing. Sue me.**

**(3) Not expecting that, were you? You were? Damn…**

**Thank You Section:**

**Thanks to The All Knowing for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Seriously. It's nice to know that I'm doing this well enough.**

**Thanks to chinosarah for reviewing and always telling me what I did well (and what I mess up, though she doesn't do that much on the internet.)**

**Fatalities… wants chocolate. Bye!)**


	5. The Dance

**(Hey people, don't have much to say. Inspired by "Think Twice" by Eve 6 and the fact that I am being forced to go to homecoming in… October I believe. I hate dances.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**Hope you like it. This is just after chapter 4.)**

"_I don't want to go to the dance."_ Kyd Wykkyd said.

"What? You have to have someone you like that you want to ask." Angel said, picking at her food. She wasn't very hungry. The dance was unsettling for her. Jinx was going to give her hell if she didn't find someone to go with… and her one chance just unknowingly dug her grave.

"_No, why would you think that? I don't like anyone. Never have never will. You know me, more solitary." _Kyd said in rushed thoughts. He was lucky Angel was too out of it to notice. Angel pushed the mashed potatoes around to the other side of the plate and watched her best friend devour his food like he had been starving for weeks. She sighed.

"I wish I could just skip it. They will just take it as I couldn't find a date." She said. Kyd understood who the "they" in that was. Jinx and her friends. Forever the top of the school. He remembered his last unfortunate incident with her and winced.

"_How come you couldn't find a date? You're pretty enough." _Kyd said.

"I had someone in mind but it turns out he's out of the question." Angel said.

"_Huh. Who's the jackass?" _Kyd asked, a bit jealous. Angel sighed and shook her head. Boys were clueless.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. I got to go." Angel got up, taking her lunch tray and dumping the uneaten food in the trash before setting the tray down and walking out of the cafeteria. The dance was _tonight. _If she didn't find someone soon, she was toast. She sighed again and started walking before she hit something and started to fall… only to be caught by someone. Angel looked up and saw one of the boys from her class. Billy Numerous. One of Kyd's friends.

"Woah there, you okay Angie?" He said with his country accent. She smiled at the nickname.

"Fine I guess, I got to get to class…" Angel said. Billy let her go.

"Lunch isn't done yet." He said.

"I have to talk to my teacher about something…" She mumbled. She started walking away.

"What is it? Need help with the C4 project 'cause I got that down." Billy said, following her. Angel quickly saw that she wasn't going to shake the duplicator and stopped walking.

"You need something? This is kind of a bad time, Billy." She said. Billy smirked.

"It's never a bad time for Billy Numerous." He said. Seeing that cracking a joke wasn't helping, the smirk fell off. "What's the problem?"

"I… I couldn't get a date to the dance." Angel said.

"Well that's easily resolved. Go with me." Billy said. Angel looked up at him.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"Sure, don't see the problem with it. Besides, you're cute enough. I won't get no problems from the boys." He said. Angel smiled.

"Thanks, Numerous." The bell rung.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Billy asked her.

"Isn't yours in the other direction?" Angel asked.

"You're right, I gotta split." There were two Billys, one started running the other way while the first smiled at her. Angel smiled and rolled her eyes. Billy grabbed her bag and walked her to her class. Angel thought that maybe… maybe if Kyd didn't care about her that way… there were other options.

. . .

Kyd stood in a dark corner of the crowded gym, wearing a tux, just like he promised himself he wouldn't be. He watched the crowd, saw Mammoth spiking the punch, See-More dancing with some girl in blue, who he recognized as Angel's roommate, and Billy dancing with… Angel? Angel was smiling and laughing, twirling in a cute yellow dress he had helped her shoplift a week ago. Her blonde hair hung free of her usual helmet. In short, she looked even more beautiful than usual. He hadn't seen her smile that way in a while. And Billy was the one to make her smile like that. Kyd ran his hand through his dark hair before he started banging his head on the wall.

"_That stupid, annoying, idiotic, asshole!" _He thought to himself. _"I'll kill him."_ Kyd wasn't even afraid of repeating his past murders again this time. He teleported himself behind Numerous and tapped him shoulder. _"Sorry to interrupt, we need to talk." _He teleported himself and Billy away before anyone could object, leaving Angel to stand there and wonder what Kyd was mad about… And wonder if she should give the school nurse a call to let her know she would soon have another visitor.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Kyd projected angrily. If there was a way of yelling at someone in their mind, Kyd had perfected it. Billy had an instant headache.

"What you were too scared to do, Kyd." He said. Kyd glared. "I only tried to help after you abandoned her." Kyd glared more.

"_You know what, Numerous? If I ever see you lay a finger on her again, I will cut it off, fry it, and feed it to you on a stick. Got it?" _he said. Billy nodded calmly, before Kyd calmly punched him.

"I got it! What was that for?" Billy yelled, clutching his broken nose.

"_For messing with her in the first place. See ya later, Numerous. I have something to fix." _Kyd Wykkyd teleported off. Billy sighed.

"You did a good thing, Numerous, just get the blind kids to realize they're not fooling anyone. Now… to the nurse…" Billy split into three and had Billy #2 and #3 help him up. "Damn, Kyd can punch…"

. . .

"_Angel?"_ Kyd asked. Angel turned to see Kyd had appeared again.

"Hello, Kyd. Do I want to know where Billy is?" Angel asked. Kyd smiled.

"_Billy who? Never heard of him in my life." _Angel shook her head halfheartedly. Kyd stopped smiling. _"Do you… uh… you want to dance?" _She smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**(Done! Didn't even really try to get Billy's accent, sorry. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! It will most likely be out tomorrow because I have nothing else to do really…**

**Fatalities needs a life…) **


	6. Voices

**(Hey! Sorry I said that I would get this out on Monday or something, something came up. Anyways, while I was writing this, I actually almost had an idea of where I was going to take this, shocking right? Well I guess we get to see what happens when I don't make stuff up off the top of my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own.**

**I think this could fit anywhere…)**

**Run**_. _It was all Elliot could think to do. **Run… Run…** It repeated over and over in his head. It got louder. **Run! Run! Run!**It didn't stop. He pushed himself a little harder. He couldn't see anything, it was all too dark. He just felt… danger… behind him. He would glance behind every once in a while and see glowing red eyes. **Run! Run! RUN!**He heard an echo of a laugh, but it was faint, as if it wasn't really there. The red eyes were getting closer. **RUN! RUN! ****RUN!** He tried to push a little harder. His teleportation didn't work. He had to keep running. Another ghostly, but familiar, laugh, this time closer. He glanced back, the red eyes were only a few yards away now. **No!** He panted silently as his legs burned. He had to have been running for ten minutes now. He may not be human, or fully human, but he couldn't run for miles without getting tired. He had skipped out on mile days at the HIVE because of his teleportation. He really regretted that now. The eyes got a yard closer. More laughing, still out of place but slightly more focused. **RUN! RUN! RUN!** He didn't want to anymore. The eyes were faster than him, it was only a matter of time before he was completely worn out and couldn't go any farther. He tried teleporting again, but it didn't work. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just the clothes he wore the day he escaped from the orphanage. **(1) **That meant he had no razor cape or protective padding. The eyes were five feet away now. **No! Can't stop! Keep running! Run!**Elliot was afraid. A tear leaked out of his eye at the idea of the eyes catching him. More soon fell to accompany the first. He kept running. Elliot felt himself falling and crashed into the ground. When he looked up, the eyes were right in front of him, shaking with unheard laughter. Why was everything silent except the voice? **No…**Elliot tried crawling away from the eyes, but felt a cold, gloved hand grab his shirt. He struggled and clawed at the hand as he was lifted. **You stopped running, why did you stop running?** He was set on his feet again, as if the eyes dared him to try to run once more. When he didn't move, he heard more displaced laughter and felt the eyes back up a few steps. The eyes circled him, glowing in the dark, making their silent footsteps. **Don't move. We'll get you out of here. Just don't move.**Would someone save him? A spotlight was turned on, leaving the rest of the area dark except for a circle of light that held him and…

Himself.

Kyd Wykkyd, to be exact. He was walking circles around Elliot, in full uniform, with a fanged grin plastered on him face. Elliot had never been so afraid of himself in his life. **Elliot…**Who was that voice? It was so… familiar, so… inviting. Another spotlight appeared, a ways away. Angel. She was smiling at him, holding out her hand.

"**It's okay, Elliot, you're safe with me."**Angel said. That was when Kyd Wykkyd stopped circling him and Elliot heard a new voice.

"_**She'll leave you. Everyone will. Except me. Don't you remember how it felt to be… wicked? Don't you remember that wonderful feeling? That high?" **_Kyd Wykkyd projected, voice as much of a phantom as his laugh. Angel glared at Kyd, who only smirked.

"**No, Elliot, he isn't real! You don't have to be him!"**She started walking closer, as did Kyd Wykkyd.

"_**I'm real enough. More real than anyone else's sympathy." **_He said. Elliot was getting a headache. He and Angel were arguing over himself.

"**You don't know what you're talking about, Wykkyd. Leave Elliot be. You're scaring him."**Angel said. They were both a few feet away now and holding out their hands to Elliot.

"_**Which one's it gonna be? Me or her?" **_Wykkyd ignored Angel.

"**Don't listen to him, Elliot. Come with me."**She said. Elliot opened his mouth and shut it remembering he couldn't speak. Angel and Kyd Wykkyd glared at each other and looked like they were about to start arguing, until Elliot heard yet another voice. And beeping.

Elliot opened his eyes, not even aware they were closed, to see the infirmary of the HIVE. Angel was sitting next to him, speaking, apparently not realizing he was awake, as the heart monitor beeped steadily.

"Elliot? Oh thank God you're okay!" Angel hugged him.

"_Of course I am… Why am I in the infirmary?" _Elliot asked her.

"You got caught in a lab explosion caused by Mammoth. It knocked you out for a couple days…" Angel said.

"_A couple days?" _Elliot projected loudly. Angel winced. _"Sorry." _

"It's fine, I'm just glad you woke up." She said. A nurse walked inside.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, Angel." The nurse said. Angel frowned but got up.

"See you soon, Elliot." She sighed.

"_Bye Angela, see you when I get out of this hell hole." _He said as she walked out the door. The door closed and he laid his head back on the pillow… But not before red eyes and a fanged grin flashed inside the dark storage closet.

"_**Goodnight, Elliot..."**_

**(So was it creepy? I was trying to go for creepy and, in some parts, confusing. Basically, Elliot was dreaming and he imagined Angel and Kyd Wykkyd as kind of his good and bad sides. What Angel said in the dream was not what she said outside of it. And yes, this was brought on by thinking of my multiple personalities. Sadly, I don't have fangs and red eyes though.**

**(1) It's in my back story for him. Like I said, not necessary to read it, but it will be referenced.**

**Fatalities… ah f ck it. Bye.)**


	7. Wicked and Important AN

**(I am so fucking sorry this hasn't been updated in forever, but I really do not have any time. It's not dead, and I refuse to say it's on hiatus, just… don't expect chapters on time or frequent. I've been writing a parody that gobbled up any free time I have. Anyways, this chapter was inspired by Cage the Elephant's "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked." I freaking love that song. Anyways, no clue what I'm doing this chapter, but I'll do something.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TT or the song mentioned.)**

Kyd laughed silently as he tossed a bag of money to Angel. Their first heist in a while and he was having a blast. The HIVE was sending out a pair of students every day as a test of sorts. He heard the blocked door to the bank get blown open to reveal five figures standing (or floating) heroically. Robin looked at them and sighed. Right when he thought they were done with the newbies that kept appearing lately.

"Amateurs… Titans, Go!" The flew into action. Robin flew at Kyd, sending a flurry of kicks and punches. He got frustrated as the half demon boy kept vanishing before any hits could connect. Finally, he blindly threw a punch and felt it connect. Kyd flew back, disappearing right before he would have hit the wall. Robin got hit by Angel's wings, making him soar through the air and crash against the wall.

"That's why you don't mess with my-" She got cut off by a starbolt connecting with her back.

"I believe you understand my reasoning for that?" Starfire said. Raven threw random objects at Kyd before he vanished and appeared right in front of the dark Titan. He sent a kick that knocked her out of the air. She crashed into the ground and didn't look like she would be getting up soon, if you went by how hard her head hit the ground. Angel came to her senses in time to see a green tiger running at her. She jumped into the air and came down on Beast Boy's head before flying off as he toppled down. She floated in the air, laughing at disoriented Beast Boy. She was hit with a blue sonic beam and fell to the ground, becoming unconscious at the hit as Raven had seconds earlier. Kyd noticed this and flew in rage at the metal Titan, but was intercepted by Robin hitting him in the back of his head with his bo staff.

_(The Time! It is skipping!)_

The two HIVE kids woke up in separate cement rooms, each with a power disabling collar on and sitting at a metal table. In both interrogation rooms, there was a mirror that they knew hid watching officers. In front of the table in Kyd's room stood Robin.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now, all I want to know… is why all of you have been on a crime spree?"

… … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. . … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … …

In Angel's room, a regular police officer stood in front of her.

"Why has there been a crime spree from previously unknown villains?" He asked.

… … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. . … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … …

"_Ain't no rest for the wicked, money doesn't grow on trees."_

… … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. . … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. … … … …

"We can't slow down, we can't hold back, although we wish we could. You know, there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good."

**(Yup, minor song fic at the end. Anyways, sorry guys. I'll try, but no promises.**

**Fatalities, out.)**


End file.
